


民风淳朴应天城

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 又名：吃饭CP：张保庆×李必设定：江南百景图AU/风流跑堂小二×闷骚【娇羞】画室学生警告：很多私设
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	民风淳朴应天城

**01.** **甜的**

画室文先生委实是个很啰嗦的人。他每天都千方百计地抓住一切机会，孜孜不倦地向学生说起他与妻子当年的故事。

“想当年，我和你们师娘……”虽都是些陈年往事，但他怎么也说不厌，弄得学生们很是头大，掰着指头盘算下学时间。教学进度停滞不前多半就是因为如此。

李必倒不像周围同学那样烦恼，他的心思早就飘向了窗外头，琢磨着那家伙最好别早来，省得站在日头下挨晒。

“我和你们师娘去看花灯时，她唔……”

咦，先生怎么噤声了。

“好了，耽误大家吃饭了，你们赶紧回家吧。”原来是文夫人来了，还带了一篮子桂花糖糕歉意地分给了学生们，顺带堵住了文先生那张滔滔不绝的嘴。

饥肠辘辘的学生们早盼望着师娘来打断老师的滔滔不绝，泪眼汪汪地看着散发着神明光辉的师娘，拿了糖糕便作鸟兽散，偌大的画室瞬间只剩了个李必。他不慌不忙地接过师娘给的桂花糖糕，不忘拱手道谢：“多谢师娘赐糖糕。”

文夫人吴黎含笑颔首：“快回家吧。”

李必又向正在吃糖糕的老师作了个揖，这才略加快脚程走了出去。身后还传来老师和师娘含糊不清的交谈声。

袖中那块包着油纸的桂花糖糕正冒着热气和香味，诱得他忍不住咽了咽口水。但他并没有打算吃的意思，只带着糖糕来到了河渠边的那棵百年银杏下。

那家伙已然蹲在树下等他了。这回还挺聪明，不像前几次那样傻愣愣地站在那晒太阳。

“张保庆！”他喊道。

无聊到拔草玩的张保庆闻言立即起身，两眼放光地盯着来人，三步并两步跑上来抱住他，幽怨地说道：“你终于下学了啊。”

“嗯。师娘来了。”李必言简意赅地解释道。

“难怪。”张保庆点点头，立马便猜到了事情的原委。他正想多说两句，忽然一拍脑袋，把藏于怀中保温的酱饼和裹在荷叶里的炙猪肉拿了出来，献宝似的递到李必眼皮子底下，“饿了吧，看看我给你带了什么？”

与此同时，李必也将袖袋里的桂花糖糕拿了出来。他动了动嘴唇，别过脸干巴巴地说道：“……师娘给的桂花糖糕，多了一块，带给你尝尝。”

想来他也甚少扯谎，面上揣着一副冷淡模样，说出来的话却是磕磕绊绊，莫名有些可爱。

张保庆笑了起来，他知道文夫人做的桂花糖糕数量向来精准，断不会无端多出一块，定是李必省给他的。

不过见那人故作镇定的姿态，他也不想开口拆穿，免得李必又羞又气恼了他，遂乐得接下，拉着李必坐到了银杏树下分食起来。

“文先生讲起旁的事倒是起劲。”张保庆撕下猪肉条和酱饼刚欲喂到李必嘴边，但见对方一脸杀意，不得不悻悻地收回了手，放任李必自行食用。

“你干起旁的事也挺起劲。”李必睨了他一眼，“虽过了饭点，醉仙居的事儿也忙吧，你怎么又溜出来了。”

“我和三叔打过招呼了，给你送饭，顺便给城里几户人家送送外卖。”张保庆拍着胸脯说道，“你放心，这份活计我干得可好了，他们抓不到话柄辞退我。”

给李必送饭已经有了些时日，他早已安排得妥妥当当。偏偏李必始终不放心，这个口是心非的小家伙，明明巴望着他来，却还是找各式借口不让他来。

张保庆心想自己怎么能不来呢！

其他学生都住在画室附近，再不济家中也有年幼弟妹帮忙送口饭食，只有李必一个人住得远，每日起早贪黑赶课不说，要是连顿应时的热饭都吃不上，身体迟早会吃不消的。

所以，就算自己得顶着日头走街串巷送外卖，午后还得代班替人刷碗作为交换，他也要过来给李必送一口热的。

“今日我三叔这饼摊得好。我特意求着他多加了个蛋，你多吃点，吃饱了下午还要继续上课。”张保庆嘴上这么说，自己却不吃，小口小口咬着李必留给自己的桂花糖糕，只顾着盯着李必看了。

“你光吃糖糕怎么行啊……”李必撕下一块猪肉递到张保庆嘴边，“快点吃，我还有半个时辰就得去上下一堂课了。”

心上人给喂饭，张保庆求之不得，喜滋滋地嘬了一口：“今天这糖糕怎么有点不一样啊？”

“啊？不会啊，师娘刚蒸好拿来的。”就这一会儿的功夫，怎么可能馊了呢！

“不不不，和往常完全不一样，你尝一口就知道了。”

张保庆拖长了声音神秘一笑，这番做派促使李必不由困惑地咬了一口对方手里的糖糕。他细细咀嚼着，微微蹙眉正奇怪今天的味道与以往没有什么不同，谁知张保庆醉翁之意不在酒，趁着他纳闷之际迅雷不及掩耳之势凑上来偷亲了他一口。

李必躲闪不得，一小块糖糕转眼下了肚。

“登徒子！大庭广众，成何体统……”他羞恼地板着脸说道，双颊却不打自招地腾起两朵妩媚的红晕。

张保庆就爱他这假正经的模样，探手摸了摸李必有些发热的耳垂，笑眯眯问道：“你先别急着训人，且说说这到底是什么味？”

“……甜的。”

张保庆得意地把剩下的糖糕扔进了嘴里，品尝着唇齿留香的甜蜜滋味，只觉得心头愈发美了。

他和李必本不生活在应天城里，而是长于城外一处田庄。李必在村塾念了几年，束发之后经先生介绍来了应天城深造，又用一包虎丘茶和二十两银子拜了文征明学画。

放眼全村，李必的家世还算不错，出过几个秀才举人，不然也不会送儿子出来读书。然则在整个应天城里就有些不够看了，交完了束脩预留了生活费，只勉强够租住一间晦暗阴湿的小阁楼。

彼时张保庆也来了城里找活干，投奔自己在醉仙居当大厨的族叔干起了跑堂打杂的活计。见李必住得憋屈，干脆邀请他来城郊与自己和三叔同住。尽管是远了些僻静了些，胜在房舍清净，无论读书还是作画都不会受干扰。

李必本不想叨扰，奈何张保庆执意坚持，于是又将阁楼的租金转交到张保庆三叔手里才肯住下，死活都不愿占对方便宜。

乞料张保庆的便宜早就占到了。他喜欢李必多时，这下可好，两人同睡一屋，共躺一榻，连冬天的被子都是同一条，把他给高兴坏了，时不时就逮着机会揩油。

起初李必还傻乎乎的，被人轻薄了还不自知，后来老见另一间画室的唐寅先生成天追着沈周先生转，总算琢磨点出名堂来，结果为时晚矣。

他总是红着脸半推半就地受着张保庆的亲亲，绞尽脑汁也想不明白自己好好的怎么成了一个断袖。

大约是应天城民风影响了他。毕竟城里的断袖和磨镜还挺多，每天出门都能碰上好几对。

**02.** **送你一朵小红花**

近日，张保庆正在后厨跟着他叔学做菜。

当然他的厨艺水平有限，横看竖看也学不会那些诸如烹河豚、羊灌肠之类的高深菜式，但家常菜学了个七七八八，什么水煮肉片、糖醋排骨、炒饭之类都不在话下。

他叔深感欣慰，认为这个侄儿孺子可教，过不了些日子就能从跑堂小二转岗成为四等厨师了，工钱也能翻一番。眼看张保庆也到了弱冠之年，只要肯吃苦，没准将来还能在应天城定居讨个漂亮媳妇。隔壁刘大娘家的艳芬就挺不错，贤惠又大方，看起来还好生养，届时生个一儿一女凑成个“好”字，岂不人生一大幸事……

张大厨美滋滋地想着，浑然不知那“未来的好生养的贤惠小侄媳”每天晚上都在张保庆的被窝里睡着呢，还以为这哥俩是纯粹的兄弟情。

得知他叔有此等想法的张保庆哭笑不得，决定改天带打了半辈子光棍的叔到街上多转转多瞧瞧。民风淳朴的应天城素来崇尚自由恋爱，不兴包办婚姻。

然而他叔却对抱侄孙一事颇为上心，没过几日便煞有架势地张罗了起来，时常从后厨带一两块软糯糕点让张保庆送给隔壁的刘艳芬。

身为晚辈的张保庆推拒不得，好在刘艳芬姑娘也没有对他表现出多大的热忱，通常接过点心道谢后便把门关上，这可正中他的下怀。他乐得轻松完成族叔交代的任务，然后屁颠屁颠地回头找李必。

张保庆的排班一般都和张大厨一块，轮休的时候也一并歇息。但李必的排课却是固定的，一个月总有那么几天张保庆休息，李必还在上课。为此，张保庆须得做了饭给人送去。

他们的住处离学堂和画室都有一段距离，比不上从醉仙居出发。走得慢了饭菜容易冷，走得快了篮子里的饭菜恐会泼出，对张保庆的脚程实在是个很大的考验。

李必多次说了不让他来，张保庆死活不乐意 ，只好松口让他慢慢走别着急。结果每次下课都能见张保庆一早坐在外面等着，篮子里的饭菜不热不冷刚刚好。

可是今天却有一点不一样。张保庆的裤腿蹭了一大滩泥，膝盖处也有磨损，鬓发蓬乱不说，连束发的木簪都歪歪斜斜。转身见到他时虽照常露出微笑，但是呼吸尚未平复。

“你怎么了？”

“哦，跑得有点急摔了一跤。”张保庆满不在乎地说着，颇为自得地掀开了盖在篮子上的藏青小白花布头：“但篮子我稳住了！你看，你喜欢的糖醋排骨。”

李必又气又笑，哪来的傻子摔了也不知道先管管自己，光顾着看饭菜干什么呀！

他腆着脸问师娘借了点金疮药和细麻布，拉着张保庆到水渠旁清洗伤口，替他小心包扎，顺带把凌乱的发髻拆了重新梳了梳。

张保庆根本不在乎身上这点小伤小痛，在他看来清理伤口、梳头发哪有吃饭要紧，一味嚷嚷着李必先把饭吃了，为此挨了不少眼刀子。

“好了。”李必满意地看了眼自己打的绳结，特别叮嘱道，“别碰水，下了学我再给你带药回来。”

“哪就这么金贵了……”张保庆自小在地里摸爬滚打惯了，比不上两耳不闻窗外事的李必，完全不把这点小伤放在眼里。李必闻言气鼓鼓地瞪着他瞧，他立即改口拍胸脯保证道，“我下次一定注意。”

看着对方嘴边总算露出满意的梨涡，张保庆谄媚地迎上去：“那咱们能吃饭了吗？再不吃饭菜都要凉了。”

“吃吃吃，你就知道喂我吃东西，都快成整个画室最胖的了。”

李必不满地说道。

他性子冷僻，不太擅长和人相处，与画室里的同窗交往也是点到为止，但这不妨碍热情且无聊的同学们观察他的一举一动。

最近他便不止一次地听同学在背后窃窃私语。

“李兄最近好像有点不对劲，这是……胖了？”

“胖了胖了，当年拜师时，他可比现在瘦一大圈。”

“他那个相好老给他送吃的，能不胖嘛。”

“听说那家伙是醉仙居的，难怪，好吃好喝滋补着，人也养得白胖了。”

“胖点好啊，能吃是福……”

你们为什么三句不离胖这个字啊啊啊！

李必越听越不是滋味，腾得从位置上站起跑到水渠边照影。他左看看右瞅瞅，涟漪的水面将人的面庞轮廓映得都有些扭曲。

——好像、似乎……是有点胖了。

一旦觉得自己胖了，这种心理暗示便会愈演愈烈。所以他一听张保庆劝他吃东西，就忍不住使性子。

若是学堂画室的同窗在场一定觉得惊讶，平日清冷疏离与人敬而远之的李必，竟然会对另一个人流露出些许堪称幼齿的依赖与埋怨情绪，琥珀似的瞳子骤然变得鲜活灵动，眼波温情如丝，像是画中谪仙翩然入世，沾染了市井烟火气习得了爱恨嗔痴，不再是画上冷冰冰的假人。

“瞎说。”张保庆哄道，“谁跟你说的？你一点也不胖，都快瘦成一把骨头了。”

大明以瘦为美，不过张保庆还是觉得胖些好，不仅抱起来舒服，摸起来手感也好。

李必打小就不算个壮实的，后来又用功苦读，个子一蹿更显得人有些清瘦。经过这段时日的照料总算胖了些，不光颧骨有肉，下巴也不尖得吓人了，小屁股也浑圆起来，看起来非常符合他叔认定的“好生养”标准。

“真的？”

“真的真的。”他端起盛着糖醋排骨的餐盘在李必眼前晃了晃。小排骨火候把控得刚刚好，收得完美的糖醋汁泛着晶莹诱人的光泽，上面还撒着一把漂亮的白芝麻，李必只瞧了一眼便止不住咽口水。

太丢人了。不能怪他。要怪就怪张保庆做菜怎么这么好吃。

“吃嘛，特意给你做的。你念书这么辛苦，吃了也马上消化了。”张保庆连哄带骗，看着李必把大半盘糖醋排骨扫荡干净，估摸着是对方的极限了，这才心满意足地动起了筷子。

酒足饭饱后，他收拾着空了的餐碟与李必道别。然而刚走了几步猛然想起来时在路边摘了一朵俏丽的小红花，想插在李必鬓角，一时没找着机会浑忘了。这下趁李必回画室收拾画具，兴许能逮到机会。

张保庆蹑手蹑脚地凑到画室窗旁。李必的座位恰巧在窗边上，正背对着他整理画具，画架上的宣纸还来不及收起。

因而那未完成的画轻而易举地映入张保庆的眼帘。

“你怎么还没走啊！”李必吓了一跳，平白无故感觉有人以灼热目光窥探着他，回头一看竟还是张保庆。

张保庆也不说话，笑嘻嘻地指了指画架：“画的是我？”

李必的耳根红透了，放下笔筒忙不迭挡住尚未着色的画纸。

文先生教授的人物画主张不配任何布景，不刻意追求外在的形似，而更注重刻画人物内心世界，追求内在气韵。这回布置的作业亦然。同窗们大多择选有名的文人士大夫或是王侯将相，唯独他选了凡夫俗子。

他想，张保庆并不输给他们所绘作的任何一人。

画中人额前两缕碎发洒脱地垂落，似是春风拂面轻轻眯起好看的桃花眼，身着衣裳也不是针线缜密的绫罗长衫，而是素朴简单的棉布短褂，足下更是蹬着一双沾染泥泞的俭素皮扎，生来便与养尊处优一词无缘。

他勾着唇边的浅笑站在空白的画卷中央，周身无端有粉白落英纷扬而坠，迷蒙了视野，模糊了笑靥，一看就让人心驰神往。

镜中花是树上花，水中月是天上月，画中人是意中人，眼前人是心上人。

张保庆撑着窗台一跃而入，紧紧搂着李必劲瘦的窄腰想要吻他。

“大白天的，你别闹！”李必唯恐有人经过会瞧见，拼了命地躲，浑然未觉自个儿的冠上何时簪了一朵小红花。

“不亲就不亲。”张保庆目的达到，狡黠地眨了眨眼，“我走了。你记得早点回家。”

“嗯。”李必还纳闷怎么张保庆变得如此好说话，当时未曾多想。

他就这样浑浑噩噩地戴着小红花进了学堂，那朵妩媚的红花自然受到了众人的瞩目，待他发现时早已被所有人看了个遍，羞得他回家追着张保庆一通拳打脚踢，凶巴巴地威胁要将对方画成个丑八怪。对此张保庆胸有成竹，李必这个颜控绝不可能把自己画丑。

这也是后话了。

**03.** **我做小？**

他叔诚挚邀请刘艳芬和刘大娘来家里吃饭一事，着实让张保庆始料未及。

恰巧那日李必跟着文先生出门采风不在家中，否则的话非得打翻醋坛子不可——张保庆对此相当有自信，认定李必爱自己爱的不行，哪能看着自个儿和别的姑娘相亲呢。

“中午让保庆给你们露一手吧，这小子近来厨艺大涨，马上就要被提拔成四等厨师啦。”张大厨一个劲给自己子侄脸上贴金，夸，一顿猛夸，夸得张宝庆自己都快信了。

“啊，可是长源他还等着我送吃的呢，他今早就带了一块饼出门……”

长源是李必的小字，去年冬天他赶回族内行了冠礼，回来便兴冲冲地告诉他自己被赐了个小字。张保庆羡慕李家门风，央着他三叔也给起一个文雅又好听的小字。结果他叔剑走偏锋，“狗蛋”“狗剩”之类好养活的小名儿跟报菜名似的念了一顺溜，大方表示“任君挑选”，张保庆直接败下阵来，自此息了这个念头。

“一块饼足够垫肚充饥了。再说了，做几个菜又耽误不了多少工夫，你晚点给他送去也一样。”张大厨的态度非常坚决，看来今日非得吃到他做的菜不可。

张保庆心想他俩还得仰仗族叔照应，自然得罪不得，何况这也不是什么强人所难的要求，只好答应了下来，心头盘算着快快做完，好给李必送吃的去。

结果忙活了半天也不见他叔有放人的意思。他又硬着头皮在餐桌上与反客为主的刘大娘周旋了几回，终于在刘姑娘的帮忙下得以脱身，准备的饭菜却已经冷了，不得不回锅重炒。

待一切收拾妥当准备出门时，院子里却出现个意想不到的人物。

——是李必。他不是得傍晚才归家吗？

“哟，长源回来啦。”他叔热情地邀请李必一块坐下来吃，“保庆做的，还剩了些，一起来吃点？”

“不、不了。”李必看看刘家姑娘又瞅瞅张大厨，最后又落在了站在厨房门口的张保庆身上，立马明白了什么，目光莫名变得有些躲闪。

“我、我想起来先生的笔落在我这儿了，我先给他送去！”他随意扯了个拙劣的谎直接转身夺门而出。

“哎！长源！”张保庆放下篮子追了出去。管他什么刘大娘和刘艳芬，事后不管他叔怎么吹胡子瞪眼，哪怕他俩从此流落街头，他都要去追人。

李必埋头兀自往前走，糊里糊涂偏离了大道，走到了平日绝不可能踏足的羊肠小道上。半人高的杂草很快掩埋了前途和后路，他看着挂满杂草变得褶皱不堪的长袍和一手的脏污，瘪了瘪嘴甚是委屈，心里把张保庆骂了一百遍。

登徒子，王八蛋，臭流氓，往日说得那么好听，嘴巴跟抹了蜜似的，一扭头就和姑娘相亲了。

难怪老师千叮咛万嘱咐学生们别像沈周先生那样轻信他人，没准到头来输得连裤子也穿不上。

他再也不要相信张保庆说的话了。等今年秋闱一过就回家去，再不来应天城里了。

李必越想越气，折了根杂草狠狠揪了起来，然而没玩两下便被人夺了过去。

“你的手怎么能干这种粗活呢，我来我来。”张保庆不知什么时候跟上来了，殷勤地接过他手里的草杆狠狠一掰。

“你、你走开！”李必气不打一处来，可惜骂不出什么新鲜词，千言万语化作一句，“我不跟你好了！”

“别啊。”张保庆连忙解释道，“我叔是有意思撮合我和刘姑娘，但你看到了，我和刘姑娘落花无意流水也无情，还是她帮我找机会脱身的呢。我刚把菜回锅热好出来找你，你就回来了。”

还敢说他呢！要不是今天老师突发奇想要和师娘去撑船，为此提前散了学，他怕是眼下还被蒙在鼓里，原来张保庆迟迟不来是在家里宴请宾客呢。

“咱俩散伙了！不跟你好了！”他闷闷不乐，翻来覆去只说这么一句。

“你不跟我好，那要跟谁好？”张保庆知道他是闹脾气，噙着笑怎么赶也不赶不走。

“和谁好都不跟你好！”李必凶巴巴地扫了他一眼，又往前走，刚迈两步就被张保庆逮了回来死死禁锢在怀里。

“你、你松开！”李必拼命挣扎着想要脱出，奈何背后的张保庆抱得死死的，铁了心不松手。他越想越觉得生气，干脆也不挣扎了，端着清冷的语调撂下一句狠话，“你再不松开我真的不跟你好了。”

温香软玉在怀，原本张保庆还挺美，把这点小别扭当做情趣。哪知李必是真的生了气，撩起袍子狠狠踩了他一脚。

“啊！”张保庆吃痛松开了他，李必顾不上许多，一股脑地向前跑去。

“长源！你等等我！”

俩人一前一后在草丛间追逐，途径一处溪涧，很快跑进了小树林里。到底李必整日坐在室内研习四书五经和画作，很快便体力不支地扶着树干休憩，后来追上的张保庆直截了当地又把人搂入怀中。

“你滚蛋！”李必伸手使劲推搡着，可气力哪比得上天天满城跑的对方。张保庆纹丝不动地任着他闹脾气，看着平常不苟言笑的心上人难得一回喜怒形于色，终于按捺不住地亲了下去。

“不生气了，嗯？”

李必被亲了好几口，总算停止了挣扎，但还是不高兴，垂着眼噘着嘴，整张小脸都拧巴了起来。

“你都和人相亲了，还不许我闹脾气？那你也忒霸道。”

张保庆哭笑不得，到底是谁霸道啊，不分青红皂白就拈酸吃醋，说散伙就散伙。他从前怎么就没发现李必这么爱他呢。

他也不着急回话，抬头望天，弄得李必摸不着头脑也顺着他的视线望去。

“你看什么呢？”

“看看我的冤屈是否上达天听，给我来场六月飞雪……”

李必听着他油嘴滑舌，不由嗔道：“没个正形！”

见人愠意稍息，张保庆再接再厉：“李大人明鉴，我叔不按常理出牌，我哪能未卜先知……娘子向来宽仁大量，且饶了我这一回吧。”

“登徒子！谁是你、是你……”原本消气了的李必一听那称呼又扬眉怒瞪了他一眼。

“你就是我娘子，还不承认？”他一个劲儿往那颤栗的小耳朵旁吹气，双手探进松垮的衣间。

李必最受不了这个，稍稍一碰腰肢就软塌了下来。眼底的克制与冷静骤然化成一滩旖旎的春水。

“光天化日……”

“嘘，没人会来这儿的。”张保庆知道怎样让他舒服，灵活的手指三两下便除了腰带和外衫，亲昵地吮咬起那温润的唇瓣，彻底堵死了李必气急败坏的嘴。

他含着那颗柔软的唇珠用牙来回地碾，软舌呢喃痴缠，直把人抵在树干上亲得晕头转向。

“长源，你摸摸我好不好？摸摸我，待会儿让你更舒服些。”张保庆半哄半骗道。

李必的脸早已红得没边，默不作声地由着他将自己的手拉到胯下，勉为其难似的安抚起了张保庆早已硬挺的小兄弟。

“浪荡子……”他小声咒骂，“就这会儿功夫便、便……”

一想到李必那不沾阳春水、专侍书墨的手指替自己做那档子龌龊事，张保庆又兴奋地更硬了些。他扯下对方头上的发簪，目睹梳得一丝不苟的柔顺黑发如瀑般散落到裸露的瘦白肩上，喘着粗气舔咬着李必细嫩的脖颈道：“每天一看到你，我就起反应。”

他抚摸着怀中人的后颈，就像在安抚一只炸毛奶猫，另一只手顺着敞开的衣襟而下，捏着一颗未被爱抚过的乳头轻轻按压揉搓起来。

李必的身子很白，在头顶如碎金般漏下的块块日光中甚至显得有些不健康，此刻因为情动又泛着淡淡的粉。张保庆暗自感叹以后得学些滋补的汤饮，把人再喂得白胖健康一些才好。

“唔……你干嘛拧我。”他又好气又好笑地看了眼怀里的人，“把我捏坏了你下半辈子可怎么办？”

“谁让你唔啊……让你乱动我……”李必哑着声音说道。

这家伙似乎知道自己每个敏感的角落，柔软的舌苔、带着小茧的指腹在那些地方来回舔舐捻弄，刺激得他双腿直哆嗦，下身欲望也慢慢昂头，隔着亵裤顶在了眼前人儿的小腹上。

血气方刚的年纪哪经得住心上人凑在耳旁婉转低吟。

张保庆克制着掰开人腿径直挺入的冲动，一面亲着李必清冷俊俏的脸，一面扯下那碍事的亵裤，一手覆上了李必的手背，握着两人坚硬的性器来回撸了几下，就着分泌的浊液探进了隐秘的后穴里。

“唔……”李必颤栗不止，咬唇承受着既微疼又舒适的进入。紧密的肠肉欢快地缠上了那两根手指，指腹上的薄茧刮蹭过湿热的肠壁，带来一阵阵激流似的刺激感。每一次抽插都令他浑身为之一颤，眼看就要因为区区两根手指高潮了。

“我要进去了。”张保庆再也等不了，不待李必回应便将人强行抱起，掐着那腻白劲窄的腰肢，滚烫如烙铁的肉刃毫不犹豫地捅进了翕合微张的小穴中。

“哈啊……”李必用力捶了他两下，不多时就酥软了下来，微蹙着眉头泪眼汪汪地呜咽着，可贪吃淫乱的后穴却精神十足地吃着肉棒不放。

高高翘起的小腿一晃一晃，流淌着点点金珠般的汗。随着进出动作凌乱飞扬的满头青丝既放荡又谦卑，全然忘了平日里严谨刻板，只同主人一道沉湎于这样放浪形骸的时刻。

挂在身上的衣衫半遮半掩，密密麻麻的吻痕和被咬得红肿的乳尖掩身于攒动的斑驳树影下，似是美人以雀扇挡起的笑靥。

张保庆大开大合地进出着高热湿滑的甬道，还不忘低声耳语说些李必听不得的要命荤话。

接连不断的欢愉舒爽得有些可怕了。李必颤抖着身体，想要躲开张保庆愈发亢奋的动作，奈何整个人都挂在对方身上，这点小把戏一下子便被看穿了。无论怎样躲闪，都会被拽回来狠狠钉在那根又硬又烫的肉棒上。

“躲哪儿去，嗯？”张保庆坏笑着顶上了他最敏感的媚肉，故意用硕大的龟头反复碾磨。

李必带着哭腔哑着嗓子求饶道：“不要了、太深了……”

“那才不深……”他拂去小人儿眼角的泪珠，变本加厉地耸动起了腰，用力凿进了泥泞的穴肉里，“这才深……”

“你、你混蛋……”李必磕磕绊绊地骂着他，到最后连骂人的气力也无，只知道勾着张保庆的脖子肩膀，用喊哑了的嗓子惨兮兮地呻吟。

“长源，你叫叫我。”

李必知道他又有坏心眼，紧咬着唇铁了心不服输。这全然在张保庆的意料之内。

他熟练地放慢了身下的动作，狡猾地捏住了李必的小兄弟。在快感堆砌将泄不泄的边缘，以一种折磨人的速度缓慢磨过濒临界线的肠壁。

李必委屈地要命，探出手想摸摸自己，却被人一把抓住摁在了头顶。

“别动，要掉下去了。”张保庆将人的腿放下，只听“啵”的一声，他竟干脆利落地把性器拔出了。没了性器的堵塞，湿黏的淫液顺着腿根缓缓淌下，有些竟滴落到了草叶上。

他抱着李必的腰，就着人的腿缝来回的磨，肉刃前端时不时擦过尚未合拢的小穴，换来李必急促的呼吸声。

“叫叫我呗，长源。你也憋得难受吧……”他非但不让李必自行安抚，手指也仅在皮肤边缘游走，愣是不往那边去，把人折磨得快哭了。

“相……”

“相什么？”张保庆凑上前仔细听那细弱蚊吟的低喃，不紧不慢地又滑过了穴口。

李必自暴自弃地闭上眼，反正荒郊野岭没人来也没人听见瞧见：“相公……我想要你……”

“好，相公这就满足你。”张保庆双目通红，已然也有些失控了，翻过人的身子一口气捅到了最深处。

李必遭受不住这突如其来的刺激，细声惊叫着出了精，纤瘦的双腿因高潮的余韵哆嗦着支撑不住，颤颤巍巍地就要跪下。张保庆一把揽住他的腰，扛起一条腿把穴掰到最大，再度顶了进去。

“不要、不要了……”射精后的身体敏感的要命，哪还受得住这狂风骤雨般的索取。然而情欲上头的张保庆根本听不进去，揉搓着李必的小兄弟不要命地往里插，很快又把人摸出了反应。

“哈啊……长源、长源……”他粗声喊着心上人的名字，和李必一道痛痛快快地射了出来。

李必不住地喘息着，惊恐地发现体内的性器依旧没有疲软的迹象，拒绝的话还未脱口，张保庆便又将他抱了起来，迫不及待地开始了下一轮的征伐……

良久之后，他俩才从这酣畅淋漓的性事中回过味来。张保庆半软的小兄弟还埋在李必的身子里。

俗话说的好，床头吵架床尾和。本就不是什么大事情，李必的小脾气早在这一连番舒服的伺候下烟消云散了。

张保庆安抚地亲了亲仍微微颤抖的爱人，缓缓从他的身体里退了出来。可再柔缓的动作也还是惹来了一串细腻的轻吟。他深吸一口气定了定神，虽然很想继续，但只怕再折腾下去李必几天都下不了床了。

“我带你去洗洗，不然身下黏黏的你也难受。”

“你还好意思说！” 李必餍足地瞥了他一眼，“都是你非要在这里……”

可算吃了一顿“饱饭”的张保庆嬉皮笑脸地告饶：“都怪我叔，好久没去摸牌九啦。平日里憋得我都快忍不住把你就地正法了。”

他们“寄人篱下”，墙头隔音效果还不好。性致高昂只能在被窝里互相摸摸草草收场，逮到大厨留在城里与友人摸牌不归才能开荤。

一个月下来房事竟是少之又少，年富力强的少年人怎能忍得住。这回看在时辰的份上，也就勉强做了个尽兴。

张保庆把他抱到了溪涧边，以小儿把尿的姿态耐心抠挖着那些射入下体的精水。李必屏气凝神，克制喉咙里的吟哦溢出，但那微凉的溪水混着手指进入引起一波波快感，仍令他忍不住低吟出声。

“还没吃够呢？”张保庆窃笑着亲了亲他的面颊，“还想吃？”

“你别胡说啊，快点弄好回去。”李必累极，语气疲软又坚定地说道，“再胡来……我就不跟你好了！”

“好嘛，不逗你了。”张保庆仔仔细细替他清洁完下身，耐着性子将人的衣服穿好，又替他理好了头发。

“你也坐，我帮你重梳一下发髻。”

李必的手指很软，发丝也软，浑身上下没有一处不是软的，可脾气倒是又倔又硬。张保庆唯恐自己黑硬的头发会割伤他的手，草草让人梳了梳就拉着他坐下。

“别害怕，别担心，长源。”张保庆坚决地保证道，“我必不会娶那刘姑娘，除了没换庚帖没拜天地没见高堂……呃是差得有点多，回头一定补上！不过我和你早已是夫夫了，不是吗？”

“谁怕了。”李必羞恼地就要抽手，却被人死死抓住。

张保庆抓着他的手亲了亲，叹道：“其实……我比你还害怕呢。既盼着你中举，又盼着你不中举。”

“这是什么说法？”

“中了举，就可以参加春闱。成了贡士就要赴京参加殿试，你那么出色，生得好学问也好，要是被皇帝老儿看上了，招你做驸马可怎么办？”张保庆忧心忡忡，非常有危机意识。

“公主做大我做小？要是她看我不顺眼让嬷嬷扎我针怎么办，或者在我饭菜里下毒毁我美貌，随便找个理由就痛打我板子。到时候你和公主举案齐眉，山珍海味吃着，手炉地暖烧着；我在四面透风的小院子里孤苦伶仃伤痕累累，每天只能吃又硬又冷的窝窝头。”他愈说愈发凄惨，仿佛已然预见未来的惨况了。

李必哑然一笑。

“傻子。”哪来那么多乱七八糟的想法！

“哪里傻，这是很实在的问题！要是你老来我这儿，她就更有理由惩治我了，兴许还会把我关小黑屋里叫天天不应叫地地不灵，只能没日没夜舂米呢！”他有些沮丧道，“但你还是中举吧。”

“为何又改主意了？”李必疑惑地问道。

“为天地立心，为生民立命，为往圣继绝学，为万世开太平。”张保庆语气凝重，“这是你上回在纸上练的字。我虽没读多少书，却也知道你胸怀大志，不会甘于困在这小小城邦里，势必要去大展宏图的。”

李必怔愣地看着素来意气奋发的张保庆，头一回得知原来张扬恣意如他也有忐忑不安的时候，遂一字一句郑重道：“不尚公主。”

“皇帝老儿强加给你怎么办呀？”

“我就跟他说……”李必咬了咬嘴唇，一不做二不休道，“我，我早就与你缔结鸳盟了。”

张保庆双眼发亮：“那……叫声好的来听听？”

“……”

“叫嘛，相公、夫君、官人，叫什么都行！”张保庆表示自己很好说话很好哄。

“……你别得寸进尺啊！”

李必考了三回春闱始终没能入选殿试，最后索性不考了，回乡做了个教书先生，闲暇时兼授吴门画派技艺。

张保庆也小有所成，专门负责醉仙居的外卖服务和业务版图扩张。两人一块租了个一进的小院，住在了城里。

“老师待人和善，就是爱拖堂，不愧是文先生教出来的徒弟。”学生们中总有嘀咕。

李必每每听到这样的说法都不由抿唇一笑。学生们哪里知道：他是在等张保庆喊他回家吃饭。

如同当初师娘喊老师回家吃饭一样。

“好了，大家快回去吧，我来带你们老师回家吃饭了。”

喏，这不来了。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/8/8

**Author's Note:**

> 写完发现  
> 游戏不上头了，想A了


End file.
